1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet print head and a method for manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an inkjet print head that can be driven at a low driving voltage by having a projection formed to reduce the space of a pressure chamber and manufactured through a simpler process by forming the projection on an upper silicon layer of a lower board formed of a silicon on insulator (SOI) wafer, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an inkjet print head is a structure that converts an electrical signal into a physical force so that ink is ejected in droplets through a small nozzle.
The inkjet print head may be divided into various types of heads depending on how ink is ejected. In particular, recently, a piezoelectric inkjet print head ejecting ink by using piezoelectricity has been extensively used in the industrial inkjet printers.
For example, the piezoelectric inject print head directly jets ink produced by melting a metal such as gold, silver, or the like, onto a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) to directly form a circuit pattern, is used for industrial graphics or to manufacture a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), or is used to produce a solar cell, and the like.
The viscosity of industrial ink is higher than general OA ink, so in order for the piezoelectric inkjet print head to eject ink in droplets with a desired volume at a desired speed, the piezoelectric inject print head is required to have a high driving voltage.